


Eclipse

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Study, Day night symbolism, Established Relationship, Lots of Symbolism, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not scientifically accurate descriptions of space, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shizuo is the sun and Izaya is the moon, Short, Vague and ominous literature, obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shizuo is the day, Izaya is the night, and both have their heads in the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Izaya kissed like the stars. Electrifying, light, and oh so distant.

Shizuo kissed like the wind. Sweeping, harsh, and constantly moving.

They kissed like the Earth. Spinning in their own minds.

Izaya tasted like the dark. Cold, crisp and slightly bitter.

Shizuo tasted like the clouds. Sweet, airy and the smallest bit salty.

They tasted like the Earth. Like the delicacy of sprouts that were captured bursting from its depths.

Izaya acted like the moon. Hovering around his precious humans, dark side concealed, and riddled with holes.

Shizuo acted like the sun. Fiery, unique, and radiating energy, (usually pissed-off-ness).

They acted like the Earth. Rocky and harsh against the horizon.

They overlapped on occasion.

Red eyes glowed against the flaming blonde hair.

They fought like the end of the world. Meteors flying, atmospheres colliding, and the distance of pain that glanced across aching muscles and sharp cuts.

They kissed like the Earth. Different, but complete.


End file.
